Holland Pratt
}} Biography Holland Pratt is a survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. Storyline Season 1= Career Killers Holland Pratt volunteers after Ross Farlo. She comes across as sweet and outgoing, and very much ready for what is to come. The two of them board the train and set off for the capitol. Party of 24 Ross and Holland wear netted outfits and hold tridents. Ross yells and waves his trident, nearly hitting Holland several times, who keeps her composure and flirts with the crowd. Swim or Sink Roland sits in the corner, crying out of fear. When Marks hears this, he walks over. He asks Roland what was wrong, and Roland explained how he doesn't want to die, and he just wants to go back home. Marks hugs Roland, and Ice walks over, demanding to know why he was wasting his time on Roland. Marks demands that Roland join the careers group, but Ice refuses, saying that they don't need to carry dead weight. Hearing the commotion, Holland walks over, and upon hearing their sides, insists that Roland join them. Bloodbathed Drake panics and runs to the cornucopia, jumping on Holland, who had already grabbed a trident. After a short struggle, Holland overpowers Drake and impales him with the trident. As they begin collecting items, Haeden runs up behind them and jams a knife into Ross' neck. Hearing Ross cry in pain, Holland turns to follow Haeden as he runs into the caves, however, upon reaching a bend in the cave, she loses him. Sunrise Holland sees Roland as he pokes his head out of a cave, causing him to sprint away in fear. Holland follows him out of curiosity, and so she might reunite with her alliance. Holland walks onto a large beach. She is following Roland but stops to collect a sponsorship package, allowing him to dive into the bushes. The packages include a set of kunai and a picture of Roland killing Ice. Also inside the canister is a tiny vial with 'Just a drop' written on it. Curious, she drips it onto one of the kunai, holding it in case she finds Roland again. Roland spots Marks as he heads down the beach closer to where Holland is searching for him. He bolts out of the bushes, but Holland throws her kunai, which barely grazes Roland, who manages to make it over to Marks in good shape, and lands in his arms. However, Marks notices the veins in Roland's arms turning black around the scratch. Roland cries out in agony and begs the audience to let him live, as the black slowly spreads up his arm. He begins to cough up blood and collapses on the ground. Marks tries to wash out the wound with water, but the poison continues to spread across his body. Blood begins to pour from Roland's eyes as he calls for his mother, the black veins now covering most of his body, then Blood fills his mouth. He tries to cough, however, after a few attempts, his ribs fold inwards, leaving him choking and sputtering as he finally dies. Marks horrified at the brutality the poison inflicted runs to the source of the kunai and finds Holland. Marks gets the jump on her, slashing her with his sword, but she is able to retaliate, but jamming a kunai into Marks' ribcage. He shoves her away, bending over in pain, and Holland runs away. Call of Death Early in the morning, Holland returns to the cornucopia and tells Aston and Aislin how she killed Roland. Aston is happy that Ice was avenged. Aston and Aislin decide to hunt for tributes, leaving Holland to guard. Holland uses this time to use a sponsored healing cream on her wound, quickly improving its condition. Holland sits in the cornucopia as a sponsorship drops down. She opens it, finding a piece of cake, and the label 'Just a bite.' She sets it aside, recognizing it as poison. She asks herself why the others have been gone for so long. As the sun begins to set, Cassen, Haeden, and Billie launch their attack on the cornucopia. Haeden tackles Holland, allowing Cassen and Billie to run in. Billie manages to grab a bow and arrow, and loads it, trying to aim a clean shot at Holland, who gets back onto her feet, shoving Haeden off of her. Holland grabs the cake she set aside earlier and chucks it at Haeden, hitting him in the face. Billie shoots Holland while she's vulnerable, hitting her through the throat. Cassen runs to check on Haeden whose lips have turned black. Cassen cries as Haeden, drops onto all fours, and throws up blood. Cassen, gets him on his side, as he begins bleeding from his nose, then eyes, while still throwing up blood. He tells Cassen to win for him, and to tell his mom he loves her, and Cassen agrees, sitting with him as he wretches one more time, and a mix of blood and entrails spew from his mouth, leaving his still corpse lying next to that of Holland, forming a massive pool of blood. Cassen and Billie collect supplies, then leave the cornucopia. Feast The siren sounds off at 7:30, and Aislin and Aston return to the cornucopia with Trissa, to find Holland, who managed to avoid getting stuck anywhere fatal by the arrow. Aston suggests that something in the feast might be able to help her. Aislin agrees, and the three hide inside of the cornucopia. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Another soldier searches the cornucopia, and finds Holland, picking her up and taking her to the ship. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Holland awakens in a neck brace, as she had several broken vertebrae due to the arrow shot through the neck. The doctor explains that the arrow only struct her windpipe, avoiding immediate death. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:District 4